


Hope Dangling By a String

by BamBrixBam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, I know I'm horrible for this, Keith is Gwen, Lotor is Harry, M/M, Spider Lance, The Amazing Spider Man AU, but i couldn't help it, lance is spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BamBrixBam/pseuds/BamBrixBam
Summary: The clocktower fight from TASM2 but Klance style!





	Hope Dangling By a String

Despite hurting all over, Lance was glad that the battle was over. He'd have to thank Keith later for his help. Giving he wouldn't try to kill him for webbing him to a police car earlier. That aside, he smiled when he saw the raven haired boy leave the building and approaching him.

 

“Hey, if we leave know maybe we could catch your flight.” Lance said, grinning underneath his mask.

 

But before either of them could say anything, a chilling laugh caused them to stop in their tracks. A sort of glider flew between them.

 

“Keith, stay there.” Lance ordered.

 

The one riding was none other than Lotor. But something seemed different. His skin was purple and hair white. Looking more alien than human.

 

Lotor smiled darkly at Lance. Lance's mask hiding his shocked expression. What happened since the last time he saw him? Had his sickness spread? Lotor then moved his gaze from Lance and then to Keith. Something seemed to click as he saw the boy. He knew of Keith's relations to Lance. What reason would he be here...unless...

 

“Lance? When you said Spider-Man said no, you meant you said no!” he gritted his teeth, turning back to Lance.

 

“Lotor you're not well. We can talk this out.” Lance tried to assure. He wasn't himself right now and Lance had to be careful. At least long enough to get Keith safely out of here. He made a quick look to Keith, hoping that the expression was hidden behind his mask from Lotor, but not hidden from Keith. When it look like Keith got it, Lance could see he was slowly edging away while Lotor's back was turned.

 

“You took away my hope.” Lotor said.

 

“No.” Lance shook his head.

 

“So now, I'm going to take away yours.”

 

Realising what he meant, Lance quickly yelled at Keith to run now. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as Lotor glided over to him and flew off with him. Lance began chasing after them. Using his webs and ability to stick to walls. He wished he could fly or jump high enough at the moment.

 

“Lotor, put him down!” he begged. “Leave him out of it!” But all his cries went unheard.

 

The highest he could go was the top of the clocktower nearby. But he was still out of reach and resorted to webbing onto Lotor's glider. He wasn't having any luck as Lotor simply spun around looking down at Lance.

 

“Lotor!” Keith said trying to get his attention.

 

“Lotor's dead!” He announced, glaring at the boy currently in his arms.

 

Keith could probably take him out or at least be able to escape his grasp. But being they were in the air and having no where to land, there really wasn't much he could do. They were too high for him to safely land and there didn't seem to be enough room to move about on the glider.

 

“Lotor!” Lance tried again. “This is between you and me! You wanna fight? Fight me, let him go!”

That had been the wrong choice of words, as Lotor obliged and released his hold on Keith. Lance jumped up from the roof of the clocktower and reached up for him. Being the the roof was made of glass, Lance cradled Keith's head and used his own body as a shield as they crashed through the roof. They landed on a bridge, Lance looked up on Keith on top of him. His dark hair covering his eyes and he was breathing heavily.

 

“You okay?” Lance asked.

 

Keith looked at him like he was crazy. Some lunatic just dropped him who knows how many feet, he was anything but okay. But before he could answer something dropped beside them.

 

It was a bomb. Lance turned the two of them away before it could go off. The impact of the blast destroyed the bridge and Keith slipped out of Lance's arms. Lance grabbed Keith's hand. “I got you.” he assured. Knowing he couldn't fight Lotor and hold onto Keith, using a web he lowered Keith down onto one of the gears below.

 

From where he was Keith looked up watching as two fought. Lance kept jumping and shooting webs to get away from Lotor. He did try to web him a few times, but his webs barely did much. Seeing a platform nearby, Keith navigated his way through the parts of the clock towards it.

 

Jumping into the air and using a web to guide him, Lance managed to get on Lotor and throw several hits. Lotor managed to get him off and throw him against a wall, but Lance leaped off and swung onto a web he formed earlier. Spinning around, he kicked Lotor off his glider and onto a platform, seemingly knocked out. Without anyone to control the glider, it crashed down in front of Keith, causing him to fall. Lance used a web to catch him and then proceeded to pull him up as quickly as he could. He didn't notice Lotor had come to and proceeded to pounce on him. Keith let out a yell at the sudden drop when Lance got pinned between a gear and Lotor. Both held onto the web that held onto Keith's life.

 

Lotor brought a small blade and attempted to cut Lance, but using his free hand, Lance tried to keep the blade from getting anywhere near his skin. All that went through his head was that he had to get Keith to safety. A metal bar managed to stop the gears from turning, keeping the web from getting closer to the interlocking gears. His web wouldn't be able to stand it. Lance fired a web at Lotor's hand with the blade. While it was stuck to the wall, Lance could at least fight back. He blocked a punch and head butted him. Firing another web through a hole in one of the gears and sticking onto the gear behind, he wrapped the other end around Lotor's neck. The gear turned and slightly pulled Lotor back, chocking him.

 

The metal bar keeping the gears from turning couldn't stand the pressure on it and snapped. The gears moving once again. Lance quickly placed his foot on another gear to keep it spinning, but he could feel it fighting against him, despite his strength. With one hand keeping Lotor from attacking and the other holding onto Keith, he couldn't do anything else.

 

Keith could see Lance struggling as he fought to keep him alive. This was too much for the hero.

 

“Lance!” Keith cried out.

 

Suddenly, the gear was pushed back against the pressure and in a quick motion the gears where the web was snapped as it caught between them. The pieces inside the clock fell apart, some knocking Lotor out and the clock's hand began violently spinning. But the only sound Lance heard was Keith's sudden gasp as he began to plummet to the ground.

 

Everything began to go in slow motion as Lance leaped off where he was and extended his hand out to reach Keith. All Lance could see was Keith's fear ridden face. Lance had to get to him. He launched out a web towards him, praying it would catch him in time.

As the ground grew closer Keith realised that this might be it. That this time Spider-Man wouldn't be able to save him. Lance wouldn't catch him in time. As his time fell in to seconds, all Keith could do was hope Lance would move on and continue being the hero the city needed. He let out a final breath and closed his eyes just as Lance's web latched around his waist.

 

Grabbing onto a pole, to stop the falling, Lance didn't notice the loud crack as Keith bounced off the ground. The clock pieces landed on the ground with loud clangs and the clock itself finally stopped turning. Lance attached the web onto the pole he was hanging onto and then jumped down beside Keith, who was not only suspended above the ground, but was scarily still. Removing his mask, causing his hair to become a mess, Lance approached Keith. He lifted him up and removed the web holding him, gently lowering onto the ground. Keith's unresponsiveness was beginning to scare him. He should've said something by now. Like a mumbled thank you or even an insult. Heck, even a remark on cutting it kind of close just then.

 

“Hey.” he forced a smile. “Keith?” he tried waking him, refusing to believe the truth. “Open your eyes.” he begged, hoping to see even a slit of his purple irises. The ones he had spent hours lost in staring at the galaxy behind them. Nothing.

 

He refused to let the tears forming to fall. It would only confirm it. “You're okay.” he told him. “You're okay.” he repeated, holding onto Keith's body tighter, his tears now falling. “Stay with me! Stay with me!” he ran his fingers through Keith's dark hair. A stream of blood fell from his nose, the only thing moving on his body. Lance cradled him and let their foreheads touch, not even able to feel Keith's breaths escaping his lips.

 

“No! Please, please!” he denied to believe that Keith was really gone. Lotor couldn't have won and taken his hope away. Despite their quarrels and Lance one-sided rivalry with him throughout most of high school, Keith had become one of the most important people in his life. Keith was the first person he told of his identity and he was the one to patch him up after a rough day of fighting crime. He even stubbornly helped him on some missions. Somewhere along the way, Lance had stopped seeing him as a rival and as something much more. He became Lance's very reason to live and fight. His hope.

 

“Please...” Lance begged a final time. He's eyes had been scrunched and his tears had fallen onto Keith's face. He slowly opened his eyes and finally allowed the reality of the situation to set in. Lance let out a scream in anger.

 

Keith wasn't waking up. He was gone. Lance's hope was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know why I thought about it. I take some sick pleasure in putting all my OTPs in this situation. But this is the first time I've actually written it out and Klance ended being the OTP to suffer.  
> Please don't kill me!


End file.
